


A is A: File Keeping #8: Friday Afternoons

by Flyboy254



Series: A Is A [41]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fairy Tail, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Overwatch (Video Game), Pumpkin Scissors, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Horses, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy254/pseuds/Flyboy254
Summary: Just a quiet weekend at the SGC...
Series: A Is A [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/943266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A is A: File Keeping #8: Friday Afternoons

**File Keeping #8: Friday Afternoons**

* * *

Applejack moseyed through to Gen. Hammond’s office, smiling as she hoisted her tack. As she went, she saw Carter walking in the opposite direct. “Mornin’ Maj. Carter.”

“Hey Applejack. Gen. Hammond finally found the time?”

Applejack grinned. “More like I did. Granny’s been putting the pressure on to make sure I get my college applications taken care of.”

Carter chuckled. “I’m sure she’d feel better about you getting an education instead of running around the multiverse. How many have you applied to?”

“Well, I know I’ll be working at Sweet Apple Acres once I graduate. So I put in for Appaloosa Agriculture and Mining, but I also put in at Canterlot U for business.”

Carter nodded. “Well if you need any help, we have specialists here who can tell you what you need to know when you apply.”

Applejack raised the brim of her hat. “Well I’d sure appreciate that, Maj. Carter. It’d make Granny feel better at any rate. Anyway, I’ve gotta get moving. Don’t wanna miss my ride.” Waving, Applejack made her way to Gen. Hammond’s office.

She saw his door was open, but knocking on his door she saw him looking up from a phone call. He smiled, holding up a finger and leaning forward. “Alright honey, I’ll come to see you and your sister soon. Now put your mom back on the phone. Yes, I love you too.” A brief pause. “So I’ll be over the house on Saturday. Yes, I’ll see you then. Bye.”

Applejack smiled, watching Gen. Hammond stretch as he stood up. “Afternoon general. Got all my gear and I’m ready to ride.”

Gen. Hammond chuckled, pulling a set of keys from his desk. “Just give me a few minutes to wrap up here, Applejack. Here, look for the white Honda sedan. Throw your gear in the back, I’ll change and meet you there.”

Taking the keys, Applejack made her way to the elevators. A few of the airman whooped, asking Applejack what her horse back home was, how often she rode, so on. Moving into the elevator, it was a quick ride up to the surface. It took her a while to find the white “Honda”, until she realized that since Gen. Hammond was in charge, he had the best parking spot to the base entrance.

Loading her gear in the backseat, Applejack waited fifteen minutes until Gen. Hammond came out of the mountain. Instead of his usual uniform, he walked out in a blue shirt and blue jeans, wearing his own Stetson. Grinning, he caught the keys from Applejack and got into the car. “Now word of warning, Angie is a little rusty. I’ve tried to take her out often as I could, but my wife was the one who kept her on her hooves.”

Applejack nodded. “Don’t worry, I remember the first time I read my Pa’s horse. I’m not much of a show rider anyway. They got some space we can take’em out on?”

Gen. Hammond nodded, starting the car and pulling out of his spot. “The Academy has some good acres to take’em out on. We should have the run of the place too, it’s early enough that the kids who have horses won’t be out of school yet.”

Applejack grinned, watching as they passed by the diner on the way to the farm. The area outside the mountain was a small sprawl, houses for the families that worked on the base. “I suppose a lot of military have horses?”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “A lot of officers, enough that a lot of bases have stables for their horses. Army bases are the best place, seeing as they used to be horse cavalry.”

As Gen. Hammond turned onto a small highway, he looked over to Applejack. “So, how’re you holding up?”

Applejack shrugged. “Alright, I suppose. Principal Celestia told us that we still need to focus on our grades, and Rainbow wasn’t too happy about that. She’s convinced we’ll be spending our time fighting with the MVTF instead of going to school.”

Gen. Hammond shook his head. “Sounds like she needs to learn some humility, before she gets herself in trouble.”

Applejack pointed at Gen. Hammond. “See, what’s what I’ve been telling everyone! Heck, I know Sunset is listening to me too, but does Rainbow want to hear it? No sir, it’s all,” Applejack made a mocking impression of Rainbow’s voice. “But c’mon AJ! We don’t need to worry about college, this is so awesome!”

Gen. Hammond laughed as he drove through the town. “I know the type. She’ll find something to humble her before too long. As long as she knows what she’s fighting for, she’ll stay focused.”

Applejack groaned. “I sure hope so. We already lost Fluttershy from what we’ve seen, and I don’t want Rainbow to wind up like Natsu.”

Gen. Hammond pulled up to a stoplight. “I don’t think she will. She’s more what the Marines call ‘moto’. It means that she envelops herself into this work, it gives her a sense of a place and belonging.”

Applejack nodded. “Well, she did talk about joining the Air Force once she graduated.”

Gen. Hammond chuckled. “Doesn’t surprise me. What she needs is time, and guidance. Personally, I agree with Principal Celestia. You girls aren’t military, you need to focus on your educations.”

Applejack grinned. “So why’d you join the Air Force, sir?”

Gen. Hammond shrugged, rolling on as the light turned green. “Well my daddy was in the 8th Air Force during WWII. He had a life from it, I wanted the same thing. Went to college, joined ROTC, met my wife after my tour in Vietnam.”

Applejack watched as they rolled through Colorado Springs. “I guess she didn’t always appreciate this, huh?”

Gen. Hammond sighed, eyes still on the road but going distant. “No, Mary Anne knew who she married from the start. She stayed with me through everything, sometimes I wondered how she did it.”

Applejack settled into her seat, watching the city roll past. “Sometimes sir, I think you’re the only one in the entire mountain that isn’t crazy.”

Gen. Hammond started laughing. “Not for lack of trying.”

Showing their IDs and getting waved through to the Academy grounds, Applejack eventually got out on a dirt parking lot. The dust filled her nose, and the sounds of horses in the distance made her ears perk up. She was in her element now.

A young man in a t-shirt and faded jeans waved at the pair. “Afternoon Gen. Hammond! Taking Trigger out for a ride today?”

“And Angie,” Gen. Hammond said as Applejack pulled out her tack. “This here’s my niece, AJ. Her parents needed me to watch her this weekend, figured a ride or two wouldn’t hurt.”

Applejack waved at the man. “Howdy!”

The man laughed. “Well you’ll find them both in their usual places sir. If you need anything, just call.”

Gen. Hammond smiled, motioning for Applejack to follow him to the stables. “You sure you don’t need any help with all that?”

Applejack grinned, cocking an eyebrow at the general. “Need I remind you I grew up working on a farm?” Gen. Hammond was smiling all the way to the horses.

The stables were what Applejack expected, two rows of stalls with name plates on the front. All of them had salt blocks on the doors, with occasional decorations for each horse. Names like “Chex” and “Buttons” and “Forager”.

Gen. Hammond made his way to two stalls in the center of the barn and whistled. Seconds later two horses poked their heads out. One was an Appaloosa with black in front and white on the rear named “Trigger”. The other was a golden palomino quarter horse named “Angie”. Gen. Hammond smiled, pulling out a tin of Altoids and laughing. “Hey there you two. Sorry, I’ve been busy with work. Don’t worry, we’re gonna give you both a good ride today.”

Applejack smiled, moving between the pair. Taking a few mints from the open tin, Gen. Hammond gave a few to Applejack and pointed to Angie. Applejack smiled, holding her hand out and laughing as Angie dove in on them. “What’s her personality?”

“Oh, she’s a smart one, but don’t let her sweet act fool you. She can be real stubborn if you let her.” Patting Trigger on the muzzle, Gen. Hammond opened the door. “C’mon, let’s get them ready.”

Applejack nodded, putting the halter on Angie and leading her into the empty stall. It was quick work, looking the mare over. She was barefoot right now, but her hooves were healthy. She made sure to pick the hooves out, getting in deep for each one to make sure there were no rocks or clumps of dirt. Her coat didn’t look discolored, and Applejack didn’t see any trace of disease. Grabbing a brush, she set to going through Angie’s coat to give her a good once-over. She figured that the stable hands here weren’t terrible, but she still wanted to make sure that the horse was good and ready to ride.

Grabbing her tack, she set to work. First, the pad. Then the saddle. She watched Angie carefully as she steadily pulled on the latigo to tighten the cinch. The last thing Applejack wanted to do was give a bad impression on the first ride. “How’s that girl, you comfortable?” Patting Angie’s flank, Applejack swapped the halter for the bridle. Satisfied, Applejack led Angie to the front of the stable.

Gen. Hammond laughed. “Now that’s the fastest I think I’ve ever seen anyone get Angie ready.”

Applejack grinned, running a hand over Angie’s neck. “From what you’ve been saying, I figured she could use as much time out as possible. I’m gonna give her a warmup around the building.”

Bringing Angie outside, Applejack saddled up and got comfortable. Angie shook her head, but Applejack kept the reigns tight in hand. “Alright girl, c’mon, let’s take a lap around the stables.” Giving the horse a light kick, Applejack turned her counter-clockwise and loped around the other horses. Nothing felt off as they went, Angie wasn’t chomping at the bit for speed and she wasn’t trying to take control away from Applejack. She wasn’t being lazy either, trying to take a slow trot around the building. Applejack smiled, coming around just as Gen. Hammond mounted Trigger.

“Trail’s about a good seven miles,” he said, guiding his gelding toward the path just beyond the stables. “Once we’re finished, dinner’s on me.”

Applejack grinned, following Gen. Hammond’s lead as the pair set out on the trail.

* * *

Tracer stared at the rows and rows of VHS boxes and DVD cases. “So this isn’t a joke, these places really existed?”

Teal’c paused, turning to stare at Tracer. “Am I to understand that your world does not have Blockbuster?”

Tracer shrugged. “Well, I mean we did? Reinhardt’ll make jokes about it sometimes, but that’s just old memes he’s referencing.”

“I am unfamiliar with this term.”

Tracer sighed. “Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough.” Picking down the rentals, Tracer shook her head. She was perusing down the horror movies, and almost all of them were ridiculous. _The Slumber Party Massacre_ , with four women in their underwear being menaced by a pair of legs with a drill. _Sleepaway Camp_ , with a bloody knife stabbing through a shoe. _Re-Animator_ , with a mad scientist holding a green vial as a disembodied head stared up at him. Tracer wondered if the people who made these movies knew what they were making, or if they thought these movies actually had a shot at being successful.

Teal’c picked through the offerings, holding up a movie of a shadowy face holding up a badge, titled _Maniac Cop_. “Am I to take it that you do not like this genre of film?”

Tracer groaned. “Horror’s just so cheesy, Teal’c. ‘Oh no, an unstoppable killer is rampaging through the camp!’ Plus the people act so dumb. No one thinks to try and go for help?”

Teal’c shook his head. “It has been my belief that humans watch these films to experience the sensation of fear without putting themselves in danger. Is this not accurate?”

Tracer shrugged. “A lot of American horror movies are just gory for the sake of gore. There’s not a lot of actual terror in them.”

Teal’c nodded, picking up _The Thing_. “Am I to understand that you will not join me for these films tonight?”

Tracer grinned. “Bad movie’s better than no movie. Plus, you’re paying for the pizza.”

* * *

Usagi listened, wide-eyed as Lucy finished telling her about what had happened at the launch complex. “Now they have jetpacks? That’s not fair!”

Lucy grinned, sighing as she stirred her milkshake. “Somehow, I don’t think the PAC care about what’s fair and what’s not.”

Usagi whined, turning back to her cheeseburger. “Well, at least everyone’s okay. Does this mean the EU will give us more help now?”

Lucy cringed. “I honestly don’t know. They did say that this would at least help convince the EU leaders that we can be trusted.”

Usagi sighed, taking a bite into her food. “If this is what people who lead countries are like, I don’t think I want to be the leader of the Silver Millennium. They almost sound as bad as that Kinsey jerk.”

Lucy scoffed. “As if! No one’s as bad as Kinsey, hands down.”

Cass walked up, sliding a fresh soda toward Usagi. “Oh boy, what’d that jerk do now?”

Lucy waved the question away. “Nothing yet, but I’m sure we’ll hear about it soon.”

Cass nodded, taking away the empty glass. “Well, right now I’m just busy trying to figure out the news. Apparently here, you have to prove you’re working if you apply for welfare.”

Usagi blinked. “Wait, why are you applying for welfare if you’re working?”

Cass pointed at Usagi. “Exactly, that’s what I said! Well, when I asked some of the airmen, they said that it was to make sure no one was being lazy.”

Lucy shook her head out. “Wait, what’s welfare?”

Cass jerked a thumb at the cash register. “Basically? If you’re out of work or can’t provide for yourself, the government steps in to try and lessen the pain.”

Lucy nodded, then looked confused. “Wait, if these people need welfare, why do they need to prove they’re working? Isn’t that why they’re looking for help in the first place?”

Cass nodded. “Now you see why this doesn’t make sense.”

Usagi faceplanted into the counter. “America is so weird.”

Lucy tried to smile. “Well, I mean it’s different for sure. Still, they don’t just us for how we act, do they? I think we need to remember how much help they’re giving us.”

Usagi nodded. “Well, they are trying to help us against the Negaforce. And they’re a lot nicer about it that Capt. Campbell is.”

Lucy looked up in shock. “What are you talking about? Campbell’s one of the best we’ve got in the MVTF. Plus, he’s way better to be around than that Parker jerk.” Usagi nodded as she took another bite.

* * *

Applejack smiled, taking in the sights of the mountainside with Gen. Hammond. The smell of the pines mixed with the fresh trail dust, the sun gently beating down as they rode. “Gotta say sir, it’s a crime you aren’t able to get out here more. Especially on this sweet girl, isn’t that right Angie?”

Gen. Hammond chuckled, smiling as the pair went up the trail. “Well when you’re trying to keep the world from ending, you have to take what time you get. Mary Anne, she was the one who had the time. Even when our daughter left for college, she was always able to keep the horses in shape.”

Applejack smiled. “Sounds like your wife was quite the lady.”

Gen. Hammond smiled, the kind where you know a person is thinking about happier times. “She never complained about things, even though I knew she wanted to. Lot of times I wondered what I did to deserve a life with her.”

Applejack took off her hat, wiping some sweat from her brow. “How long has it been sir?”

Gen. Hammond sighed, looking up at the mountain peaks. “About seven years now. That cancer, it just came on so fast. Neither one of us were prepared for it. She fought like a trooper though, right to the end.”

Applejack nodded. “Felt the same way when my ma and pa passed. Just didn’t sit right, them going like that. Didn’t feel fair even.”

Gen. Hammond stopped Trigger, still staring up at the peaks. “Never does, I suppose. That’s the worst thing about being with the SGC. All of the discoveries we’ve made, they come with a hefty price tag.”

Applejack looked up at the towering mountains as well, the white snow contrasted against the clear blue sky. “You think any of us can have that kind of relationship? I mean, if the MVTF goes on a while?”

Gen. Hammond shook his head. “I can’t say, Applejack. Some folks, they go through four or five divorces and never settle down with someone. Others can meet the love of their life but leave after one tour of duty. You have to figure out for yourself if you can balance it that way.”

Applejack thought for a second. “Well, maybe it’d be easier if it was someone already in the MVTF?”

Gen. Hammond chuckled, turning toward Applejack. “Sometimes that’s the worst kind of marriage to have. Both of you have your responsibilities, and sometimes those go in two directions. It’s become more common now, but personally I’m glad Mary Anne and I met when we did.”

Applejack nodded, gazing up at the mountain for a minute. “You know sir, if you can’t take Angie out much more, maybe we could take her.”

Gen. Hammond turned Trigger around, staring at Applejack with a mix of hurt and relief. “I don’t think I can quite pay you, Applejack. My money wouldn’t be any good in your world.”

Applejack nodded. “I know sir, and I know you still want to have Angie around. But being honest, if you can’t take her out anymore then you have to consider giving her to someone who will. It’s not doing any of you any good.”

Gen. Hammond thought for a moment, then wheeled trigger back down the trail. “Lope back to the stables. You show me how well you treat her on the way.”

Grinning, Applejack spun Angie around. “You’re on general! Hi-yah!”

* * *

Daniel leaned back in his chair, sighing as he read over some of the files from U-616-C0-D. He felt his eyes starting to hurt, and checking the clock on his wall he saw it was probably time to head back to his apartment and try to get some sleep. That was when he heard a knock at his door. Turning, he saw Martis standing in the door. “Oh, hey Martis. Nothing new from you guys?”

Martis shook his head. “We’re still waiting for our next rotation. What are you working on?”

Sighing, Daniel held up one of the files. “Information from the universe with the werewolves and mad geniuses. I think I’ll be taking a night off after all this, everything in here is a mess.”

“How bad is it?”

Daniel held up a separate file in his left hand. “This file is about a monster called bigfoot roaming through the Pennsylvania forests. This,” he raised the file in his right hand. “Is a file detailing fights with werewolves in the exact same area. At first I thought these were just two reports detailing the same thing, until I checked and found out that werewolves and bigfoot are actually _separate_ creatures.”

Martis took the file on the werewolves. “Well, that’s confusing but not terrible, right?”

“Oh, that’s just the start.” Daniel patted the binder Rainbow had brought back with them. “Vampires, witches, and this is just a fraction of one city in one state in the United States. If this is the system they have for recording these incidents then we’re just one step above starting from scratch.”

Daniel turned to see Martis’ eyes gleam with purpose. “Are these the only files we have?”

Daniel paused at Martis’ expression. “So far…”

“I’ll take them.” Before Daniel could argue, Martis had grabbed the two files and binder. “Check on me in two days, I’ll see what I can organize.” Before Daniel could argue, Martis was out of the office speeding for his bunk. Daniel was left staring for a second, then shrugged and went for the light.

* * *

Finished cleaning Angie off after the ride, Applejack saw Gen. Hammond waiting. Giving Trigger another handful of Altoids, he smiled at Applejack. “You handled her well, Applejack. She was just like her old self out there.”

Applejack beamed at the compliment, leading Angie back into her pen. “She’s still got some spirit to her, sir.”

“Which is why you’re right for her,” Gen. Hanmond said, smiling a bittersweet smile as he walked over. “I’ll talk to my superiors and make sure we get this cleared. It won’t happen yet, but I don’t think they’ll see an issue with this.”

Applejack smiled, patting Angie as she shut the door. “Thank you general.”

Gen. Hammond handed the mint tin to Applejack, running a hand over Angie’s muzzle. “Mary Anne wouldn’t have wanted her to just go out once or twice every few days. She should be with someone who can treat her right.”

Taking the tin, Applejack smiled as she took a handful and held them out for Angie. “I’ll make sure she is, sir.”

Satisfied, Gen. Hammond patted Trigger and turned for the door. “Well, let’s get some dinner. Bye Angie, bye Trigger.”

Applejack closed up the tin, looking Angie in the eye one more time. Horses weren’t the smartest animals, but people did underestimate them. Angie had sized Applejack up, and it was clear that she liked her new rider. “I’ll take you home soon, girl, don’t you worry.” Angie answered by nuzzling Applejack. Petting her new horse, Applejack set off for the door of the stables.


End file.
